Anguirus’ Diary Part 2 (Anguirus x Megaguirus
by KaijuDiaries
Summary: Anguirus and Megaguirus now have an egg! Everything seems well, but Anguirus’ life is about to change a lot, and it all falls apart before he can tell what’s happening.


Wednesday

Hello, it is me again! I am writing another one of these because lots of exciting things happen on Monster Island! Fun fact if you didn't know: I expanded my cave and now Megaguirus lives here, so that's cool!

I JUST GOT SOME PRETTY CRAZY NEWS! Turns out Megaguirus is having an egg? I won't get into the specifics, but...yeah. It's weird but exciting and cool. Hah.

I'm kinda surprised that she told me now...because apparently, she's due to lay it in a day or two! That's really soon, so like Friday or something. Oh yeah, I forgot to say. Godzilla and all his buddies are going to the Kaiju Grill and he invited me. I'm really glad that we're still friends after the weird parasites and Destoroyah. Speaking of that, the parasites are gone! Sorry, I'm trailing off…

Alright. We're here now, and It looks a little different now. They took away the fighting arena in the middle because of some controversy, and there are big long tables taking its place. The grill is decorated now.

I order some whale, but not too much because I'm watching my weight and whales have lots of fat and blubber. I think I'll greet the rest here.

I walk up to Kamacuras. "Sup," I say, going for the casual stance because I don't know him very well. He angrily responds with, "I was ordering….don't speak to me right now." I back off.

I walk over to Varan. I am good friends with him already.

"Hey, buddy," I greet, "How's the wife doing?"

"Oh, Manda? She's good. Been spending a while in the water, though. Relatives, I guess." He responds.

"Guess that explains why she isn't here, huh?" I say.

I walk to Mothra. "How's Godzilla?" I ask. We talk a little bit, But then Megaguirus comes over. "Talking to Mothra again? You talk to her more than you talk to me, hee hee hee!" She giggles, "Come eat your whale, Angy. It's getting cold!"

We eat, and soon enough we are done.

"Ok, bye!" I say to Godzilla and Mothra. "Megaguirus isn't feeling well."

They nod and we leave.

When we get to our house, Megaguirus slumps to the ground. "Are you OK?"

"Yes…" she says. I help her into our sleeping room. I lay down, and she rests her head on my back. Soon, she is asleep, but I can't go to sleep.

What if Megaguirus doesn't manage to lay the egg? What will we do? With that thought, I go to sleep, worrying.

Thursday

Megaguirus wakes me up. "Angy, wake up! The egg's coming!"

"Wat." I am still very sleepy. She shakes me again. I jump to my feet. "Hold on!"

I run down the mountain and find Mothra and Godzilla. "Wake up! Wake up! The egg is coming. Wake UP!"

They follow me back to my house. Inside, Megaguirus is moaning. "Ok," says Mothra. "Here's what we do. I'll help her with the egg, and Godzilla, you...go outside with Anguirus. NOW!"

Godzilla and I stand in silence. I try to start small talk. "So….what's so bad about laying an egg?" I ask.

"I don't know. Mothra didn't lay her egg with me. You were there when she did. You should know." He shoots back. "I think it hurts really bad."

More silence and echoes from the cave. Eventually, Mothra emerges from the cave entrance.

"The egg has been delivered, but Megaguirus is weak. I suggest you watch her, Anguirus.", Mothra says bluntly.

"Ok…" I say, precautious while I enter the cave.

I see Megaguirus just sort of hanging around, not hovering like usual. Then my eyes are directed to the egg. Purple with small accented points. About the size of my head. "The egg-" I start. It looks like a dragonfruit… "It looks beautiful. Just like you." I flirt too much.

Megaguirus turns her head to me. "Yeah…" she says, nauseous.

Friday

Megaguirus is dead. She is dead. GHIDORAH KILLED HER and I will kill him. He's gonna be dead in a flash and I'm gonna do it.

Lemme recollect my thoughts. Suppose I should tell you how she died.

We were out on a walk, getting in some exercise and helping her fly again. A big boom happened and I looked behind me and there was Ghidorah. It didn't look like him at first but I know it is. I know it.

I told him to back off but he rushed Megaguirus and sunk his teeth into my mate. I watched the life drain out of her and I never got to say goodbye. I went for his legs (of which he had four) but they stood strong like the largest buildings in cities. He swept me away.

Megaguirus' lifeless corpse dropped to the ground.

Ghidorah turned around and swept his wings towards the sky. Before he took off. I saw his shape. His red eyes. Keizer Ghidorah.

I buried Megaguirus outside my cave. I have nothing left to do. My legs draw me to the volcano and I concur with my legs.

Meeting the face of the volcano is terrifying, but I don't need to fear anymore. The huge red pit stares back at me like the unfazed blood red eyes of Keizer Ghidorah.

I'm taking the leap into the volcano. Burning this diary with me.

Goodbye.

I open my eyes. I am alive, and still holding this diary. I feel a fleshy surface I am atop. I flip over.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep! Your spikes hurt." I hear the instantly recognizable voice of Rodan. He's alive too, I guess.

Startled, I say "What, I want to be dead!" I look over the edge of Rodan's wing. I can see my cave. I roll up into a ball and jump off him.

I land safely by my cave. I realize I do still have two things to live for.

The egg.

Killing Keizer Ghidorah.

It's the dead of the night. I am a burrowing monster, like Baragon, so I have better night vision. I know where Ghidorah's cave is and I'm heading there now.

Ghidorah's cave is horrifyingly beautiful. But I do not think of beauty besides Megaguirus. I find Keizer Ghidorah resting, hundreds of skeletons strewn across his cave. I may be a tank, but I can be sneaky sometimes. I look down at Keizer Ghidorah's right head. I planned to slit his throat, but I feel the rush of revenge and I bite it off with my sharp canines that must by at least four feet long by now. I pull it off and lean for the middle head but Keizer Ghidorah has awoken. I claw at his chest and shave off the armor.i find a weak spot.

For Megaguirus.

I sink my hand into his chest and pull out his slimy, pulsating heart.

I walk away. I'll leave the parasites to consume him. I know he has multiple hearts but he is dead.

I return home to my egg. I roll a huge rock into the cave entrance, blocking it off.

I will care for this child and raise it well and grow it into the best monster it can be.

I'll call you Gigaguirus.


End file.
